La desición de Lucy
by AgathaxB
Summary: Natsu ya no toma en cuenta a Lucy desde que Lisanna volvió, ella decide irse a entrenar, a lo cual Levy le acompaña, ¿Qué ocurrira con nuestro Dragon Slayer? -MAL SUMMARY-
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Lucy P.O.V

Ah~ simplemente ya no lo soporto, ellos siempre están juntos, cada vez que los veo siento una presión en el pecho, pero que se le va a hacer, yo soy tan débil, ella tan fuerte, más linda, más amable, en todas formas Lisanna es mejor que yo… con razón Natsu pasa más tiempo con ella ya que siempre que vamos de misión él termina salvándome pero yo ya tomé mi decisión ¡ME IRE A ENTRENAR! y no volveré hasta que sea mucho más fuerte.

Cuando le conté a Levy mi decisión ella me apoyo pero me pidió si podía acompañarme ya que también quería ser mas poderosa y asi ser útil en las misiones con Gajeel, obviamente acepte y le dije que partiríamos en 1 semana pero que no podía contarle a nadie.

El día que nos fuéramos dejaríamos unas cartas para nuestros amigos diciendo que iríamos a un viaje, UN MUY LARGO VIAJE, obviamente sin decirles nuestra ubicación.

Levy aprovecho esa semana pasándosela con Gajeel, en cambio yo cada vez que quería hablar con Natsu él me decía que esperara un rato y que después conversaríamos, así fueron 3 días seguidos, yo queriendo aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos y él… ignorándome, después de su actitud tan indiferente decidí pasar los días que quedaban con Happy y las chicas.

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Charlie fueron de misión los últimos 2 días que quedaban para que yo y Levy partiéramos, estuvo tan tranquilo el gremio cuando ellos no estuvieron…

El ultimo día que quedaba les escribí las cartas a Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Happy y al maestro, todas eran para despedirme de ellos y desearles lo mejor mientras no estuviésemos, pero según lo que me entere Natsu y los chicos llegan el dia en que nos vamos, eso significa que tenemos que partir rápido para que no nos hagan preguntas ni cosas de ese estilo.

Llego nuestro momento de partir, Levy y yo estábamos tristes por irnos pero impacientes por mejorar, nos acercamos a la barra donde Mira-san nos ofrecía algo, negamos con la cabeza a la vez que le entregamos las cartas (cada una en un sobre con el nombre de las personas correspondientes) y le pedimos a ella que se las entregara a los chicos cuando volvieran, Mira-san aceptó con su típica sonrisa.

_ Lucy, yo me encargare de tu pedido-me dijo ella- pero… ¿A dónde van?-preguntó-_

_Etto… iremos de viaje…-le respondí un tanto nerviosa-_

_Ohh, entonces suerte Lucy y Levy, les deseo lo mejor- Me respondió a lo que yo asentí mientras nos alejábamos en dirección a la puerta- _

Levy P.O.V

Nos despedimos de todos como normalmente para que no sospecharan, Erza y los chicos estaban de misión, me sentía muy triste por dejar el gremio(temporalmente) pero feliz de ya no ser un estorbo para Gajeel y Lily, agarramos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la Mansión de los Heartfilia.

Extrañare tanto a los chicos, sus peleas de siempre, pero todo sea por ser mas fuerte…

Ah~ Gajeel, como te extrañare…- susurre, pero para Lucy no paso desapercibido y en todo el viaje en tren no paró de molestarme-

-Fin Cap 1-

Kyaaaaaa- volví con un nuevo fic, pero no será muy largo - tal vez unos 5-6 cap:3 les diré que tengo listo el cap 2 muajaja pero aun no lo subiré hasta que tenga la 3° lista :3 Byeee nos leemos ^-^

he escrito 2 casi 3 capítulos y aun no tengo el titulo del fic XDD :lololol: pero, obviamente cuando lo lean ya estará el titulo e.e

Mmm supongo que el titulo no tendrá nada que ver con la historia (soy muy mala para los títulos -!) asique no se pregunten porque quedo ese horrible nombre e.e!

Este cap fue cortito asique tratare (tratare-) de hacerlos mas largos:3

Gracias por sus reviews -! : MajoDragneel; Infinity Infinytum; lucy; TheHinata; XIMEN-ALE 3


	2. Chapter 2

FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima-sensei

Capitulo 2~

Normal P.O.V

Erza, Gray, Happy, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Charlie y Wendy volvían al gremio después de 2 dias, habían invitado a Levy y Lucy pero ellas se negaron a ir, la misión consistía en derrotar a un gremio oscuro "débil" según la descripción, pero resulto ser que eran mas poderosos de lo que aparentaban pero aun así lograron vencerlos, todos venían exhaustos y lastimados.

Cuando llegaron al gremio Natsu buscaba a Lucy y Gajeel a Levy pero al no encontrarlas fueron a la barra a hablar con Mirajane para preguntarle si las había visto.

Etto Mira, ¿Dónde están Lucy y Levy?- Preguntaba el Dragón Slayer de fuego-

Oh, ellas me dejaron estos sobres para ustedes.-Decia la albina mayor-

¿Sobres?-Preguntaron ambos Dragon Slayers-

Sí, aquí tienen-respondió Mirajane entregándoles los sobres a Natsu y Gajeel-

Gracias Mira-le dijo Natsu a Mirajane- ¡CHICOS ME VOY!- grito Natsu a su grupo de nakamas-

Yo también, tengo cosas que hacer…-Avisó el Dragon Slayer de hierro-

Natsu P.O.V

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa para abrir el sobre que me dejo llegue lo abri de inmediato, me di cuenta que era una carta, asique lo empece a leer en voz alta y esta decía:

_Natsu, si estas leyendo esto significa que yo ya me fui, Levy esta conmigo, ella y yo nos fuimos a un viaje muy largo y no sabemos cuando volveremos, puede ser 1 año, tal vez más o tal vez menos, bueno quiero que no te preocupes por mi. ¿Sabes? Yo quería pasar esta semana contigo, pero no me prestabas atención, asique por eso te deje tranquilo, por favor no me busques, tu solo sigue con tu vida normal… ¡Ah! Cuida muy bien a Happy y a los chicos por favor._

_Los quiere, su amiga_

_ Lucy Heartfilia._

No podía salir de mi impresión, Lucy quería disfrutar este ultimo momento juntos conmigo y yo ni siquiera le tome atención… ¡Soy un idiota!, ahora no la veré por un largo tiempo, no sé por qué pero no puedo estar sin ella, es extraño, su aroma es como una droga, tengo que ir a buscarla ahora. Pero cuando me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa Happy y Erza me detuvieron, mi amigo se encontraba llorando y Erza tenia una mirada sombría, al parecer no era el único que ya la extrañaba.

Tenemos que buscarla-Les dije con un tono de desesperación-

No...-me respondio Erza, lo cual me molesto-

¡QUE DICES ERZA! Vamos, tenemos que ir por Lucy

Natsu, no podemos ser tan egoístas, fue la decisión de Lucy y Levy, y hay que respetarlas-

T-Tienes razón Erza

N-Naatsu, Lucy me abandono ¡Lo peor es que TÚ no estuviste con ella estos dias en comparación conmigo, TÚ tan solo estabas de lo lindo con Lisanna!- Me grito Happy, sus palabras me dolieron pero él tenia la razón-

Y-Yo… necesito estar solo-respondi-

C-Claro, vamos Happy- Decía la Titania a un pequeño Happy-

Aye…-El tono de Happy era muy deprimente, de verdad él extraña mucho a Lucy-

Happy P.O.V

1°Día sin las chicas y el cambio en el gremio es muy notorio, en especial en Natsu, el ya no es tan hiperactivo, casi no habla conmigo o con Lisanna, esta muy raro últimamente…

¡Happy!-Ese es Natsu, me esta llamando-

¡Aye! ¿Qué ocurre Natsu?-Le pregunte-

Vamos a casa de Lucy-Me respondió con su actitud de siempre, eso fue muy pero muy raro-

Aye Sir-Le grite-

Todo el trayecto al departamento de Lucy fue muy silencioso, hasta que llegamos, Natsu como siempre salto por la ventana pero fue extraño ver que si Lucy no "estaba" dejara la ventana abierta, cuando entramos vimos que sus cosas no estaban, sus ropas, sabanas, toallas, etc.

Dando vueltas por la cocina me di cuenta que en la mesa habían 2 notas, una que decía "_Para Happy" _y la otra "_Para Natsu", _al verlas le grite a Natsu que había algo para él, éste miro el sobre, la agarró y subió corriendo al 2piso del depto. de Lucy, cuando Natsu se fué yo abrí mi carta y comencé a leerla, ésta decía así:

_Happy, te deje esta carta ya que sabia que tarde o temprano irían a mi casa, bueno quiero que sepas que te quiero un montón y que te deje una "sorpresa" en el refrigerador, espero que te guste._

_Te quiere_

_ Lucy._

Me dirigí al refrigerador y lo abrí lentamente, para mi sorpresa eran una pila de pescados, la baba se me salía de la boca, con mucho cuidado agarre uno y empecé a comérmelo de a poco mientras subía con pereza las escaleras para asegurarme de el estado de Natsu.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy… fue lo único que pronuncie mientras mis ojos no dejaban de leer la carta que ella me había escrito, todo era sobre como tenia que comportarme mientras ella no estaba y donde había dejado sus cosas ya que como no iba a estar, podría haber gente que quisiera arrendar el lugar, pero eso jamás lo permitiré, yo arrendare este lugar para que Lucy siga viviendo aquí.

Pero hubo una parte que me llamo mucho la atención, decía así: _"Natsu, yo ya no quiero ser un estorbo y por eso me hare más fuerte, ya no quiero depender de ti ni de los chicos, para lo único que sirvo es para que en cada misión me rapten o algo por el estilo… espero que seas muy feliz con Lisanna mientras yo no estoy, les deseo lo mejor, me alegra que ella sea tu novia."_

Un momento… dijo que ¿LISANNA era MÍ NOVIA?, pero aun más importante ¿Por qué Lucy cree que ella es un estorbo, o que Lisanna es mi novia? Si tan solo la quiero como una hermana, lo admito alguna vez cuando éramos niños sentí algo por ella, pero no era mas que mi corazón haciéndome una broma pesada, arggg~ ha pasado 1 dia desde que Lucy se fue y ya la extraño y la necesito…

Happy entro a la habitación dándome el susto de mi vida, era tan sigiloso, parecía un ninja, lo único que atiné a decir fue

H-Happy, ¿Necesitas algo?-aun no me recuperaba del susto que él me había dado pero por lo menos algunas palabras lograron salir de mi boca-

No, solo quería ver como estaba, pero al parecer estar muy bien ahora que estas mejor ¿Vamos al gremio?-Me pregunto Happy-

Aye-le respondí-

Erza P.O.V

Lucyyyyyyyyyy~, Levyyyyyyyyyy~ las extraño, llevan 2 semanas desde que se fueron, lo bueno esque ustedes enviaron una carta diciendo que cada semana enviarían una para saludar al gremio y para contar como se encuentran, como me encantaría contarles que hace 1 semana Jellal me pidió ser su novia… si supieran lo roja que me coloqué se estarían burlando ahora mismo de mi, claro que acepte pero me costó pronunciar las palabras, estaba demasiado nerviosa, aaah~ hoy cumplimos 1 semana de novios, nadie en el gremio sabe que Jellal y yo estamos juntos ahora, espero que vuelvan pronto.

Lisanna P.O.V

Lucy, si supieras que Natsu ya no es el mismo, mañana se cumplen 3meses desde que se fueron, el gremio las extraña demasiado y lo raro es que ustedes ya no enviaron ninguna carta más desde la 3° semana… espero que no les haya ocurrido nada.

Lucy P.O.V

Ahh~ estoy tan cansada, llevamos 3 meses entrenando completamente, eso si ahora puedo abrir 3 puertas del zodiaco establemente, es una gran mejoría, al igual que Levy-chan ella es mucho mejor ahora con sus escrituras, es más rápida, y siempre que terminamos de entrenar por el día, luchamos entre nosotras, a decir verdad ninguna de las dos ha ganado aún ya que ambas somos igual de fuertes.

Levy-chan y yo tenemos pensado en aprender otros tipos de magias una vez terminemos nuestro entrenamiento, una de las magias que queremos aprender es la del re-equip, por lo que he leído en libros es muy difícil de aprender, pero con tiempo lo lograremos… o eso espero.

Levy P.O.V

Me la paso muy bien con Lu-chan, somos muy fuertes ahora, eso si hay que practicar mucho más, en especial ahora que queremos aprender el re-equip ¿Cómo es que Erza aprendió esa magia tan fácilmente? Bueno hablamos de Erza, he notado que Lu-chan extraña mucho a todos en el gremio, en especial a Happy y a Natsu, en este tiempo que llevamos a pesar de que es muy poco, hemos logrado mejorar demasiado nuestra magia, dejamos de mandar cartas para seguir concentradas en lo nuestro, ojala los chicos nos entiendan.

-FIN CAPITULO 2-

Kyaaaaa e.é escribí demasiado - etto… 2 capitulos en un día, eso es rápido (según yo) - ojala les guste la trama porque si no lo borro al tiro u/u sí lo sé el tiempo de cada pov es demasiado osea de 1 dia a 2 semanas y después a 3 meses XD pero entiendan me dio una lata entera tener que escribir como iba día tras día el gremio -

PD: Más adelante vendrá la acción :3

By: AgathaxD (soy taaan ingeniosa con mi nombre¬-¬)

** ~Review~? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**FT no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima-sensei **_

_**Okay ahora si me demore xDD es que tuve un problemita :3 NO TENGO INTERNET! Oh god why desde el… Lunes? Que no tengo internet, esto se debe a 2 razones… 1.- A MI MAMÁ le dio con que sacando internet me irá mejor en mis pruebas (mm MENTIRA!) y 2.- hubo un corte desde Arica a Punta Arenas asique todos quedaron sin internet como por 3 horas xDD ah EL LUNES 12 DE NOVIEMBRE empiezo mis pruebas coeficiente 2 u/u (esas pruebas que valen por dos notas xD) y mañana es la de ingles *-*! Supongo que tendré desde un 5 a un 7 :3 okno. Que creída por dios D:! pero me va bien :3 asique por eso no estudio mucho…( Nunca estudio-) ok sin mas les dejo leer…**_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**Gremio FT**_

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

_Ah~ Se cumplieron 3 meses desde que Lucy y Levy se fueron de viaje, sin Lucy todo es aburrido… en verdad la extraño demasiado…_

_Hey Idiota ¿Por qué esa cara de bobo?- me pregunto Gajeel- Salamander ¿Vamos de misión?_

_¿Eh? ¿Misión?, bueno por mi está bien, tú escoge la misión-le dije con simpleza-_

_Pero que sea una difícil-dijo mientras se acercaba al tablero- Hey, aquí hay una, dice que hay que cuidar una mansión de un gremio oscuro que lo atacará-_

_¿Qué mansión?-Pregunte-_

_No dice, lo único que sale es que nos darán la información en persona_

_Mmmm… pues vamos entonces_

_**Gajeel P.O.V**_

_Llegamos a una posada un tanto diminuta, la señora nos recibió con mucho agrado, pero cuando nos explico que debíamos hacer el Salamander se puso como loco, resultó ser que la señora era una familiar lejana de Jude Heartfilia, el padre de la Coneja, además teníamos que proteger los bienes más importantes y que no destrozaran nada, la paga era buena para verse de la baja sociedad, nos dijo como llegar y cuanto demorarían en llegar el gremio oscuro._

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

_Nos quedaremos 1 dia en la posada y partiremos a nuestro objetivo... he notado que Gajeel no es el mismo, se nota demasiado que extraña a Levy... ahora que lo pienso ¿En donde estará Lucy?, ¿Sabrá ella que quieren robar la misión de su padre?_

_Ya es tarde, mejor me iré a dormir._

_**Gajeel P.O.V**_

_Han pasado 20 minutos y el Salamander ronca demasiado, él es muy molesto pero lo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza es a la Enana, ella es muy delicada y con cualquier enfrentamiento caería cansada, ¿Se encontrará bien ella?, aunque no quiera tendré que dormir ya que mañana saldremos temprano._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana cayendo directamente sobre un chico de cabellera rosada haciendo que éste tuviera que despertar._

_Aggh ¿Qué hora es?, ¡Hey Gajeel despierta!- decía el pelirrosa mientras le gritaba a un chico pelinegro lleno de piercings- _

¿Eh? Creo que son como las 7 a.m., ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sí, demoraremos como 4 horas a pie asique levántate_- decía el Dragon Slayer de fuego mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta del dormitorio-_

Si, si, oye ¿No seria más rápido ir en tren?_- pregunto el pelinegro-_

¿E-En tren? ¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME!

Oh cierto tus problemas de movimientos, idiota_...-esto último lo dijo en un susurro, cosa que no escucho el pelirrosa-_

Exacto, ya vamos a despedirnos de la vieja y partimos_- respondió él mientras abría la puerta de la posada y gritaba hacia el jardín- _Hey señora ya nos retiramos, volveremos mañana por la recompensa

Oh jóvenes ¿Ya se van?, bueno les deseo mucha suerte en la misión, recuerden no rompan nada por favor, quiero que la hija de Jude viva muy a gusto ahí_- respondió la señora de unos 51 años-_

_**Lucy P.O.V **_

Nee Levy-chan ¿Te parece que hoy vayamos a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo al pueblo?-pregunte-

No hay problema Lu-chan, pero… ¿Cómo a que hora?-me respondió Levy-chan-

mmm…¿Después de entrenar? además pensaba que podríamos ir a pie ya que serviría para nuestro entrenamiento de resistencia

Excelente idea Lu-chan, eso seria alrededor de las 10 a.m., demoraríamos 3 horas entre llegar al pueblo, comprar las cosas y volver

Hai Hai, llegaríamos alrededor de las 1 de la tarde justo para preparar el almuerzo, ahora sin más demoras a entrenar

_**Levy P.O.V**_

Aye Sir_- grite con toda alegría, pero aun así me siento vacía sin Gajeel, él es como toda mi felicidad, obviamente me siento muy a gusto con Lu-chan, pero ella no es Gajeel._

_Nos alejamos un poco de la mansión para no romper nada accidentalmente, estoy tan feliz, 3 meses y nuestra magia ha mejorado demasiado, ahora somos muy fuertes, asique no tendremos problemas cuando vayamos de misiones una vez que lleguemos al gremio._

_Pronto, diría que demasiado pronto veré a Gajeel, bueno es tan solo un presentimiento._

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

_Ah~ llevamos 2 horas caminando lo bueno es que falta poco, la mitad del camino y llegamos, Gajeel y yo no hemos conversado en todo el camino, él de seguro ha de estar pensando el Levy, yo por mi parte no puedo quitarme de la mente a Lucy, su partida se me ha hecho muy deprimente. Happy, Wendy, Erza, el idiota de Gray y Cana están muy tristes todos extrañan a Lucy, bueno para todos ella es especial... en especial para mi..._

Hey Gajeel, ¿Qué hora es?_-pregunte-_

Son las 9 a.m._-respondió sin muchos ánimos-_

Ahh...-_y ahí quedo toda nuestra conversación-_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Kyaaaaaaaaa-_Grite una vez sentí que la magia de fuego de Levy tocaba mi hombro a la vez que caía al suelo, no logre esquivarlo y me queme, un dolor muy grande y ardiente_-

¡Lu-chan!-_Dijo Levy-chan mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo a toda velocidad_- ¡Lo lamento tanto!

N-No hay problema Levy-chan-_respondí mientras me levantaba, el dolor aun estaba pero era menor_-¿No crees que es tarde? Deberíamos terminar nuestro entrenamiento por hoy e ir a bañarnos y luego partir a comprar

C-Claro Lu-chan, lo lamento tanto, pero una vez que te bañes el dolor disminuirá y te vendaré tu hombro ¿si?

Por supuesto, nee ¿Vamos? Se hace tarde, son las 9:16 a.m.

.

.

.

Lo lamento-_Me dijo Levy mientras me vendaba la herida_-

Ay Levy-chan es la décima vez que me pides perdón, entiende que fue mi error no haber esquivado tu ataque, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable-_le respondí_-

P-Pero…

Que no y este tema de conversación termina aquí

Hai…

Nee Levy-chan

¿Si Lu-chan?

Etto… supongo que será una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿A ti te gusta Gajeel?

¡EEEEH! P-Pero que cosas dices Lu-chan ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque tú todas las noches susurras Gajeel…

KYAAAAAAAA~ Q-Que vergüenza p-pero creo que…

¿Qué…?

A mi ¡M-ME GUSTA GAJEEL!-_gritó a la vez que se sonrojaba demasiado-_

KYAAA~ LEVY-CHAN-_corrí a abrazarla, no puedo creer que la pequeña de Levy esté enamorada_-

Lu-chan se nos hace tarde son las 10 a.m.-_me dijo mientras veía su reloj de bolsillo_-

¡Q-QUÉ! Vamos Levy-_le dije mientras tomaba su mano y salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta donde teníamos nuestras bolsas y el dinero necesario para las compras_-

.

.

.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

Nee Gajeel…¿Ya llegamos?-me pregunto el Salamander-

Idiota ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando viniste hacia acá la vez anterior?-Le respondí, a veces él es tan estúpido-

E-Eh… ¡GAJEEL!

¡Lo sé! Yo también lo siento…

Este olor… es de Lucy

Y de la Enana…

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Ni idea, eso ya lo veremos-_respondí, en realidad no tengo idea de porque la Enana y la Coneja estarían aquí, bueno es su casa después de todo pero ¿No que ellas se habían ido de viaje?-_

**Natsu P.O.V**

_Este olor... es de Lucy, pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, ojala se encuentre bien y no haya llegado el gremio oscuro a atacar, si se meten con ellas se meterán con Fairy Tail..._

**~CONTINUARA…~**

_POM POM POOOOM, Lucy y Levy se fueron de compras :3 y Natsu con Gajeel llegan, las dudas son : Llegaran a encontrarse? O:! como se llama el gremio oscuro? O: porqué desean robarles a la familia Hearfilia?_

_Merezco Reviews? Lo lameeento taaaaaaaaaanto por haber demorado - pero el internet no funcionaba y cada vez que me iba a poner a escribir en clases llegaba el profesor, lleve mi cuaderno de fanfics 1semana completa y ningún minuto para escribir (los recreos son de 5minutos DD: ) mañana empiezo con las pruebas u/u no importa :D seguiré escribiendo :D asique no se preocupen xD gracias por dejar reviews 3 _

**Yuifullbuster; yukatsu009 ;robin-fleur15; Infinity Infinytum; Moka shijagami; MajoDragneel;SpencerReidlove; Solanco ;Tsuki Kuroi; mugetsu-chan xd; alinekiryuu; yuki2341 **

Arigatou!

Este capitulo me quedo sumamente mal DD: no tenia mucha inspiración u_u, además de corto xDD, es que si lo alargo demasiado no sabría en donde cortarlo DD:! Pero ahora trabajaré en el prox capitulo :3!

PD: he pensado en crear puros one-shots, así no me demoro tanto en actualizar xD y asi no esperan :3

Byeee Nos leemos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii volví yo :3 hoy falte a clases ya que estoy sumamente ENFERMA! e-e PERO! Fue hermoso, valió la pena VI EL OVA! EL OVA DE FT YA LO VI oh yeah, eso si en JAPONES U_U no entendí nada pero ÑE~ y por si no se dieron cuenta la foto del fanfic es del ova *-* NALUU*-* Descargue el ova :33! Sin mas retrasos el capitulo de hoy.**

**Ah porsia- FERIA significa (aquí en Chile) ese lugarcito en donde venden frutas, verduras, películas?, cosas al azar :33**

**Alerta: El capitulo de hoy tendrá un mini spoiler para los que no hayan leído el manga, solo que hay cosas que YO modifique para mi fic :**

**Ft no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**_Capitulo 4_**

Levy P.O.V

¡LU-CHAN! ¡LU-CHAN!-grite lo más alto que pude, a los 10 minutos de estar en la feria* un mar de gente me terminó arrastrando, logrando así separarme de Lucy, ojala esté bien…

Nee ¿Cómo estará el gremio?, los extraño tanto chicos…

Lucy P.O.V

Kyaaa~ por fin logré alejarme de la feria, aquí esta mas vacío y eso me alivia un poco, el problema es Levy-chan, se extravió, avanzaré un poco para ver si la encuentro y si no es así tendré que esperarla aquí, mientras iré por un helado, hace demasiado calor… avance unos metros hasta que…

¡Auch!-exclame, pues alguien me había botado cayendo sobre mi parte posterior-

¿Eh? Lo lamento-me dijo un joven rubio ¿de mi edad?, muy guapo a mi parecer- soy Sting ¿Y tú?-me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-

Soy Lucy-respondí- no hay problema Sting, bueno…, adiós-me despedí pero su voz me detuvo-

Lucy ¿No deseas ir a tomar un helado?-pregunto-para disculparme, tranquila, yo invito-agregó, al principio dudé pero el calor era cada vez peor asique termine aceptando-

B-Bueno-respondí-

Sting P.O.V

Jah, fue mas fácil de lo que espere, esa rubia es muy sencilla y fácilmente la engañe

.

.

.

Llegamos a la heladería, ella y yo pedimos un helado de chocolate, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, mientras recibíamos las copas tuvimos una tranquila conversación, descubrí que teníamos mucho en común y su compañía me era agradable, pero el deber es mas importante asique decidí actuar.

Lucy ¿Podrías traerme unas servilletas por favor?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió mientras se levantaba a buscar lo que le pedí, a penas se fue saque de mi bolsillo una jeringa que traía una poción que te hacer dormir, se lo eche al restante de helado que le quedaba, guarde la jeringa y espere a que llegara, ella llegó, cuando se sentó me entrego las servilletas y empezó a comer su helado.

.

.

.

Nee Lucy ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunte mientras salíamos de la heladería-

N-No muy bien, tengo mucho sueño-respondió, la poción debe estar haciendo efecto, mejor la llevo a la bodega antes que se duerma en medio de la calle-

Mmm… ven acompáñame, compremos algo con cafeína para que te despierte-bien, ahora solo tengo que llevarla y esperar-

H-Hai-dijo sin muchos ánimos- Sting-kun guíame tu, yo me agarrare de ti- se sujeto de mi chaqueta mientras seguía mis pasos, cuando ella me dijo Sting-kun mi corazón se aceleró, no se por qué pero me siento mal por hacerle esto a Lucy…-

.

.

.

Llegamos a la bodega, Lucy se durmió un poco antes de entrar asique tuve que cargarla, la recosté en una la pared cerca de unas cajas y me retire a un cuarto que estaba al frente de donde se encontraba Lucy a buscar a "la" maestra…

Entré a la habitación, en ella se encontraba Minerva.

Sting ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí-muy bien, así tendrás de vuelta lo que te prometí- como la detesto, pero tengo que hacer lo que me pide… total por ahora es la maestra del gremio, solo mientras su padre mejora (Recuerdan ese cap del manga? xD use algo así en este fic :3 solo que cambie la historia de lo que sucedió ahí :33 emm para los que no lo han visto podrían considerarlo como SPOILER) –Puedes retírate, yo te avisare cuando necesite que la lleves frente a sus amigos-

¿Entonces me devolverás a Lector?-pregunté-

Claro ¿Por qué no?- me dijo y entonces comenzó a reír como una desquiciada maniática-

Adiós- abrí la puerta y cuando salí la cerré de un portazo, fije mi vista en Lucy la cual seguía durmiendo por efecto de la poción-

Natsu P.O.V

Revisamos en cada lugar de la mansión, el olor de Lucy y Levy sigue impregnado, es reciente asique si estuvieron aquí, son alrededor de las 13:40 p.m. estuvimos aquí desde toda la mañana y me muero de hambre, pero Lucy es primero.

Lu-chan, Lu-chan ¿Dónde estas?-esa voz… ¡Es Levy!-

¡Enana!-grito Gajeel-¿Dónde está la Coneja?, ¿Les ocurrió algo malo?

G-Gajeel-dijo Levy mientras se acercaba a nosotros- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Eso no importa ¿Dónde esta Lucy?- pregunte, tengo miedo de que le haya ocurrido algo-

Lu-chan… ¿No esta aquí? ¡Ay no!...

¿Qué sucede Enana?-preguntó Gajeel-

Lu-chan y yo fuimos a la feria a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, me extravié y nos separamos, entonces espere una hora y me vine pensando que ella estaría aquí…

Sting P.O.V

Estamos llegando a la mansión de los Heartfilia, yo llevo a Lucy en mi espalda ya que sigue inconsciente, nosotros ya sabemos que Fairy Tail esta allá, pero ellos no saben lo que les espera…

Levy P.O.V

Lu-chan ojala estés bien… tú eres fuerte asique sé que no te pasara nada.

¡Salamander!-gritó Gajeel-

¡Sí!-respondió Natsu

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se ponen en posición de pelea?-pregunté-

¡Enana! Ponte detrás de mí- ordenó Gajeel a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, ahora soy más fuerte y seré de utilidad-

No- respondí con seriedad, se sienten pasos demasiado cerca de nosotros, al parecer no es Lucy ya que si hubiese sido ella, Natsu no actuaria así, entonces son enemigos… pero ¿Quién?-

¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-grito Natsu a un grupo de 2 personas que se acercaban, era un chico de cabello Rubio, contextura delgada y muy bien formada, el otro era un muchacho pelinegro con su chasquilla estilo emo-

Oh pero mira Rogue-dijo el rubio, un momento él trae a alguien en su espalda… ¡ES LUCY!- son los amigos de esta chica.

MALDITO ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Lucy!?-gritó Natsu-

Oh ella esta bien, si se van ahora se las entregare obviamente después de hacerle unas preguntas-respondió él- Mi nombre es Sting y él es Rogue somos del gremio Sabertooth

¿S-Sabertooth?-pregunté-

Exacto niña-¿N-I-Ñ-A? oh no YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA

Y-Yo…

¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo niña?

QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA MALDITO IDIOTA-iba a atacarlo pero en ese momento Natsu se me adelanto y salió corriendo a golpearlo-

Oh yo no haría eso si fuera tu-dijo Sting mientras le golpeaba una patada en el estómago, a lo cual Natsu salió volando directo a un árbol- por tu acción tan imprudente tu "amiguita" saldrá herida-agregó mientras sujetaba del cuello a Lucy-

¡S-SUELTALA!-gritó Natsu mientras se levantaba a la vez que corría en dirección nuevamente de Sting, en eso Lucy desapareció dejando una nube de polvo en su lugar- ¿P-Pero que demonios? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

¡Y-Yo que sé!-grito Sting, mientras Gajeel y yo nos mirábamos desconcertados, al parecer ni él tenia idea de que pudo haber pasado-

¿Me buscabais?-dijo… ¿Lucy?- tranquilos esa no era mas que Géminis con mi forma- todos la mirados extrañados con su presencia pero lo mas raro fue que ella apareció detrás de Sting y le tocó el hombro-Nee Sting ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-dijo con un tono de ¿sarcasmo?-

L-Lucy…-dijo Natsu-

P-Pero que demonios Lucy, tú debías estar dormida, ¿Cómo rayos hiciste que no te viera, percibiera el olor ni te sintiera los pasos?

Eso es por que utilice un nuevo conjuro que aprendí ¿No es así Levy-chan?- me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro-

L-Lu-chan ¿utilizaste el conjuro del silencio? (Okay, no tengo ninguna otra idea de algún nombre que darle xD, lo saque de un juego solo que se llama Dance of Silence paso mucho tiempo jugando Lineage II xdd bueno esa dancita consta en que el enemigo no puede verte ni escucharte por unos segundos pero aquí lo modifique para que durara más y que Sting ni nadie pudiese olfatearla) -Lu-chan es genial, aprendió ese conjuro anoche y ya lo pudo utilizar-

Exacto Levy-chan-respondió-

Pero entonces ¿No te habías dormido con la poción?-preguntó Sting-

Eso no, Levy y yo estuvimos entrenando durante 3 largos meses en los cuales nos hicimos "inmunes" por así decirlo a algunas pociones, una de ellas es la poción de "insomnio"

P-Pero esa Lucy a la que yo cargue y…-no pudo terminar ya que Lucy lo interrumpió, Natsu, Gajeel y yo mirábamos expectantes la conversación de ellos, en cambio Rogue estaba despreocupado como si esa pelea no fuera para nada interesante-

Era yo, solo que cuando llegamos a la bodega y te fuiste me cambie con Géminis entonces me dirigí en dirección a la puerta…

¿Escuchaste lo que Minerva dijo?

Sí, ahora sé que ella te está chantajeando pero ¿Con qué?

N-No puedo decírtelo…

Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu misión?

¿Por qué te lo diría?

Yo te lo diré- respondió fríamente Rogue-

Entonces te escucho-dijo Lucy mientras observaba a Rogue-

Es sobre algo que sabía tu fallecida madre Layla Heartfilia y lo que tú podrías saber…

¿M-Mi madre?...

Continuara~

**Capitulo 4 FIN**

Nee, que les pareció? :33 hoy nos fijamos mas en otros personajes, después Natsu Levy y Gajeel participaran más :33 quiero decirles que después de lo que haga Sabertooth continuara con Nalu y Gale :33 tal vez Gruvia pero no sé si mi internet dure hasta entonces xdd Bye bye (SOY UNA LOCA MANIATICA POR EL LINEAGE XDD)

Amé el ova 4 *-* (Nalu obviamente) u_u lastima de que estuviera en Japonés DDD: pero esperare esta semana para que salga subtitulada, mucha gente estuvo subtitulándolo hoy asique demás que esta listo el domingo o lunes :33 Bye bitches (eso lo dice xodaa*-* por si alguno lo cacha :33)

Perdon a las faltas de ortografía que se me pudieron haber escapado.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, a los que me agregan a follow , a los que me ponen favoritos y a esos que leen y no dejan reviews (:

*-*Review?


	5. Disculpas D:

Nee chicos lamentables noticias :c hoy no hay capitulo estuve sin internet 1 semana y en esta semana tuve una prueba coef 2 de naturaleza la cual creo que tengo el ROJO y las buenas, en la prueba de ingles tuve un 6.5 :33 excelente nota*-* asique la proxima semana les traigo los 2 capitulos juntos - lo lamento D: u_u el día 27 y 30 de este mes tengo las coef de HISTORIA (MI 2° PEOR RAMO) y lenguaje (MI 3°PEOR RAMO) xd despues en Diciembre me toca la de Matematicas y estoy Libre de pruebas e-e LO LAMENTO TANTO U-U TRABAJARE DEMASIADO EN ESTOS CAPITULOS (: GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS *-*


	6. Chapter 5

Hiii volví~ la inspiración no llegaba D:! :ohgodwhy:

Eeeh con las peleas soy terrible así que serán cortitas xddd (soy mejor con el romance, tragedia, con la comedia un poco :)

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

**Capitulo 5**

Normal P.O.V

_¿M-Mi madre?..._

_Exacto, tu madre tenia el poder de abrir portales a otras dimensiones o mundos, una de ellas era de los dragones-_

_D-Dragones..._

_P-Pero ¿Para qué los quieren?_

_Eso te lo responderé yo_- resonó en el lugar una voz de una mujer, a la vez que una sombra salía de entre los arboles-

_Minerva..._-susurró Sting con remordimiento, mientras apretaba los puños levemente-

_Necesitamos a una maga celestial con un gran potencial, en este caso... tú, que abra el portal y así poder traer a los dragones, para poder utilizar su sangre..._

_¿D-Desean matarlos?-_más que pregunta eso fue una afirmación por parte de Lucy-

_Sí y tú nos ayudarás_

_¡Jamás les ayudaré!_-gritó Lucy mientras empezaba a retroceder-

_Bueno entonces serán por las malas, Sting tú ve por el pelirrosa y Rogue tú irás por el pelinegro_

_Entendido_-respondieron ambos al unísono-

_Yo iré por las dos niñitas_-dijo Minerva mientras observaba a Lucy y Levy con superioridad-

Con Sting y Natsu

_Ni sueñen con que les daremos a Lucy_

_¿Y tú nos lo impedirás?-_dijo Sting con tono de sarcasmo-

_Sí-_respondió Natsu mientras encendía sus puños-

_Oh eso quiero ver_-habló Sting mientras se colocaba en una pose de defensa-

_Te retractaras por haberte metido con Fairy Tail_-dicho esto empezó a correr dirección al rubio-

_¡Karyuu No Tekken!_

Sting iba a esquivar el ataque pero Natsu aumento su velocidad, logrando así golpear a su enemigo en la cara

_Mierda..._-dijo Sting mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sangre provenientes de sus labios-_Creo que te subestime_

Con Rogue y Gajeel

_Gee hee, esto es divertido, te derrotaré y luego a tu rubiecito amigo_

_No lo creo, ya que yo terminaré primero contigo_-Rogue se veía tranquilo en cambio Gajeel lo único que quería era pelear-

_Gee hee, ya lo veremos_

Con Minerva, Lucy y Levy

_Lu-chan ten cuidado, se ve que ella es muy fuerte_

_Lo sé, no hay que descuidarse_

_¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?-_preguntó Levy buscando desesperadamente a Minerva-

_Mier... Kyaaaaaaa-Lucy sabía que era una contrincante poderosa, pero no sabia hasta cual punto, el problema es que Minerva era demasiado rápida, entonces cuando se dispuso a avisarle a Levy que tuviera cuidado recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda de parte de la pelinegra, chocando así contra un árbol-_

_¡Lu-chan!-_Levy fue corriendo dirección a su amiga pero no esperaba a que Minerva fuera más veloz y la interceptara en medio del camino-

_Te descuidaste _

_¿Eh?-_Levy iba a atacarla pero fue muy lenta-

_¡Te tengo!-_ágilmente Minerva le propinó un golpe en el estómago a Levy y luego otra en las costillas, haciendo que ésta tosiera un poco de sangre-

_Kyaaaaaa_-Levy se repuso lista para pelear, el golpe le dolió, mucho en realidad, pero primero habría que terminar la batalla y así luego podría sanarse la herida que le había propinado Minerva-

_L-Levy-chan ¿Estás bien?_-Lucy se acercó corriendo a Levy para asegurarse de cual era el estado de su amiga-

_H-Hai_-respondió mientras apuntaba a Minerva a la vez que recitaba en voz baja lo que parecía ser un conjuro- _¡Fire!_

_Que patéticas_-Minerva logró esquivar el ataque con dificultad por lo rápido que era-

_P-Pero ¿Cómo?_-al parecer la batalla iba tan solo por un lado y lo peor era que ellas estaban perdiendo-

_No sois rivales para mí_-velozmente apareció detrás de las chicas lista para dar el golpe final, pero…-

_¡Puerta del león yo te abro, LEO!_-dicho esto apareció Loki el cual rápidamente protegió a Lucy y a Levy de que Minerva las golpeara-_Gracias Loki_

_De nada mi querida Lucy, siempre estaré aquí para ti-_esto ruborizó a la rubia, Loki podía ser muy agradable a veces-

_E-Eh...-_Lucy estaba muy nerviosa iba a hablar pero algo o mejor dicho alguien paso por en medio de todos a una gran velocidad, impactándose contra un gran árbol-_¡N-NATSU!-_la rubia corrió sin importarle la pelea ni nadie en dirección del pelirrosa, una vez cerca se aseguro de que él estuviese bien-_Natsu ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_L-Lucy...-Natsu levanto la mirada hacia su amiga pero...-¡C-Cuidado!-_Natsu no alcanzó a empujar a la rubia y Lucy no alcanzó a voltearse ya que en su brazo derecho sintió un gran ardor, nada más que Minerva a su maldita gran velocidad que nadie lo vio venir, le enterró una navaja, cuando Lucy se arrancó el molesto objeto, se empezó a sentir mareada y comenzó a tambalearse-_M-Maldita ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?_

_Ah eso, que ella lo averigüe pero les recomiendo que se apresuren...-_Minerva se alejó del lugar y fue en dirección de Sting, que miraba la escena con algo de culpa-_¿Ocurre algo Sting?_

_¿P-Por qué le enterraste esa cuchilla? Sabes que en el lugar en que nos encontramos está lejos de hospital alguno, ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE MUERA?-_la muchacha ni siquiera pareció inmutarse por la actitud de el rubio, es más le pareció gracioso como se comportaba-

_Me aburrió eso es todo, además es muy débil no pudo ni siquiera esquivarme alguna vez y respecto a la cuchilla eso a mi que, sabes que hay muchas magas celestiales en el mundo, además tenemos a Yukino ¿Lo olvidas?, lo más probable es que no salga viva, ¿Tú sabes que contenía la cuchilla cierto?_

_Sí, era veneno ¿Me equivoco?, además el efecto es muy veloz, no creo que salga viva de esta, pero y que pasa con los dragon sl...-_Pero fue callado por Minerva, él entendió que era secreta esa parte entonces decidió cambiar de tema_ -Hey cuando nos vayamos, ¿me entregarás lo que prometiste?_

_Claro, tu Lector esta sano y salvo...mmm parece que Rogue se está tomando muy enserió esta pelea_

_Tú sabes que él siempre se las toma enserio_

Con Rogue y Gajeel

_Y ¿en dónde quedó toda tu confianza?-_preguntó Rogue, mientras atacaba a Gajeel sin dejarle momento alguno para respirar-

_Gee hee, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, pero aun así no te la dejare fácil-_respondió Gajeel mientras esquivaba golpe tras golpe-

_Dos de tus amigos han caído, la verdad es que no son oponentes para nosotros_

_Solo la coneja cayó, Salamander tiene para más pero el idiota esta con su noviecita-_dicho esto, le propino un golpe en la cara a Rogue-

Con Lucy, Natsu, Levy y Loki

_¡Lu-chan! ¿¡Qué sucede!?-_preguntó la McGarden mientras se acercaba con Loki a los chicos-

_¡Natsu! ¿¡Por qué no la protegiste!?-_le gritó Loki mientras lo agarraba de las prendas y lo zamarreaba-

_Y-Yo...-_Natsu iba a responder pero Lucy se desmayó cayendo encima de él-_¡LUCY!-_lo último que escuchó la rubia fue el grito de Natsu-¡_Despierta!-_Levy rápidamente se agacho a la altura de su amiga y le tocó la frente luego exclamó…-

_¡Lu-chan está ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital!-_cuando se iba a levantar vio a lo lejos a 2 personas y algo ¿volando? Arriba de ellos-

_Natsuuuu~ ¿Dónde estás?-_¿HAPPY?-

_Cabeza de lava, sal de donde estes-_ese era Gray sin duda alguna-

_Gajeel, Natsu ¿Dónde están?-_¿Erza?, ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?, Natsu les gritó y señalo en donde se encontraban, necesitaban ayuda-

_Chicos ¡AQUÍ!_

_¡Natsu! ¿¡LUCY, LEVY!? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-_preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaban al grupo a ver el estado en que se encontraban sus nakamas-

_¡Al parecer envenenaron a Lu-chan! Necesitamos ir a un hospital urgente_

_¿Y ellos?-_señalo a los miembros de Sabertooth-_¿Son enemigos?_

_Sí, ellos necesitaban a una maga celestial..._

_Déjennoslo a nosotros ustedes váyanse, tú también Natsu-_luego le gritó a Gajeel-¡_Hey Gajeel tú también te vas, necesitamos que cuides a Levy que no le ocurra nada en el camino!-_Gajeel solo bufó, no quería terminar la pelea, pero si era por la enana… se acercó a el grupo rápidamente siendo seguido por Rogue, pero Gray lo intercepto-

_No dejaré que los sigas, tendrás que pelear conmigo-_Rogue pareció molestarse, se giró hacía Minerva para ver que le diría la chica, pero recibió una aprobación de ésta-

_Gracias Erza, te debemos una, ¡ahora vámonos!-_Natsu cargó a Lucy al estilo princesa al igual que Gajeel sólo que este tomó a una muy sonrojada Levy, Loki desapareció advirtiéndoles que aparecería apenas se presentara un problema, ellos asintieron y salieron dirección al hospital más cercano, rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de Gray y Erza, cabe decir que Happy acompaño a los chicos-

_Supongo que tú serás mi contrincante-_Señalo a Minerva, la cual se acercó lentamente a Erza y asentía levemente-

_Por supuesto que sí, muéstrame todo lo que tienes Titania-_ sonrió victoriosamente, luego volteó la vista a Sting y le dijo-_devuélvete al gremio y avísale a Rufus que hay un oponente para él-_Sting asintió y se fue, en un poco tiempo desapareció de la vista de Minerva, luego se giró para continuar con Erza-_Sigamos con lo nuestro, "hadita"-_Erza rápidamente se re-equipó-

_¡Re-equip! ¡Hishō no Yoroi! (Armadura rápida)_

Con Natsu y los chicos

_Mierda Mierda Mierda... ¡Happy! ¿¡Falta mucho!?-_Happy uso sus alas para ver a cuantos metros estaban de algún hospital, lo que vio lo hizo muy feliz_-Lucy... si tan solo te hubiese protegido no estarías así... lo lamento-_pensó Natsu mientras veía a su rubia compañera revolcándose de dolor, aun seguía inconsciente y la fiebre aun no bajaba_-_

_Natsuuu estamos llegando, solo unos cuantos metros más-_bien, solo un poco y Lucy se pondría mejor-

_Happy necesito que traigas a Wendy, en el hospital solo podrán bajarle la fiebre, por favor, lo más rápido posible-_necesitaban a Wendy para que pudieran ayudarla con el veneno, si no podría pasar lo peor…-

_¡Aye! ¡Makkusu Supīdo! (Máxima Velocidad_)

_¡Llegamos!_-gritó Natsu mientras veía a una joven enfermera en la entrada, éste la llamó y la enfermera entró corriendo pidiendo ayuda, luego salieron 2 enfermeros con una camilla, depositaron con cuidado a Lucy y éstos entraron velozmente a una habitación que decía "Emergencias", Natsu estaba muy desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas, por ser tan débil Lucy estaba entre la vida y la muerte, sintió como se abrían las puertas de el hospital dejando ver a una pequeña figura cargando en brazos a un exhausto Happy y a una cansada Charle-

_Natsu-san, ¿Cómo está Lucy-san?-_Natsu no alcanzó a responder ya que llegó el doctor, Levy y Gajeel se acercaron al grupo cuando éste le pregunto si eran amigos de la Heartfilia-

La joven Heartfilia…-el peor silencio de todos, era desesperante en especial para Natsu-_Se encuentra estable, logramos bajarle la fiebre, pero volverá a subir, aquí no tenemos los medicamentos necesarios para las personas que son envenenadas..._

_Etto... ¿Puedo entrar a ver a Lucy-san? Yo puedo curarla, por favor déjeme pasar-_pidió gentilmente la Marvell mientras el doctor asentía y se la llevaba, Natsu quiso entrar también pero unas enfermeras se lo impidieron, él solo quería ver a su amiga ¿¡Acaso no podía!?-

_¡AAARGH! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar!?_-gritó un desesperado Natsu-

_Ehh... Natsu solo llevamos 5minutos...-_le aseguró la McGarden mientras una gotita caía por su frente, ¿acaso no tenía paciencia? Ella también estaba desesperada, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, lo único que harían allí sería estorbar-

_Salamander cálmate o tendré que golpearte-_Natsu hizo caso omiso a Levy mientras Gajeel impedía agarrándolo por los brazos que el idiota entrara como loco a la habitación-

_¡Oh tengo una idea!-_dijo Levy mientras se acercaba a Natsu y colocaba su mano frente a él, moviéndola delicadamente, cosa que molestó a Gajeel_-Nemuri no Mahō (Sueño Mágico)-_Natsu cesó su intento por entrar y se quedó dormido, Gajeel lo soltó y éste cayó al piso-_Éste hechizo durara alrededor de unos 6-7 minutos, no he desarrollado muy bien esta magia asique durara poco, solo es mientras esperamos, así deja de molestar-_Gajeel se sorprendió de que Levy pudiera utilizar otra magia que no fuera la de Escritura Solida, si que había mejorado estos últimos 3 meses, ahora que se fijaba su cabello estaba un poco mas largo que antes, seguía usando ese vestido naranjo, en realidad no había crecido nada hasta ahora, Levy al sentir la mirada penetrante de Gajeel se sonrojo y mas aun cuando se fijó en "donde" la miraba-_¿Q-Qué?_-Gajeel se dio cuenta que la McGarden lucía realmente adorable con ese sonrojo en su rostro, un momento, ¿Qué le pasaba a su corazón? Latía realmente rápido y más aun cuando la McGarden se le acercó, eso hizo que el que se sonrojara ahora fuera él-

_Señores, pueden pasar a ver a la paciente-_informó el doctor, Gajeel empezó a caminar ignorando el "cuerpo" de Natsu, Levy le reprochó pero él solo siguió caminando hasta que…-

_¡Bien! Tendré que cargar YO a Natsu, con lo que pesa...-_se acercó a Natsu y quedo muy cerca de su rostro y comenzó a picarle la cara, Gajeel al ver eso le entró un ataque de "celos" de los cuales aun no se daba cuenta, se acercó a Levy y tomó a Natsu como un saco de papas, la McGarden sonrió victoriosa, creía que Gajeel no era tan malo en verdad y que se preocupaba por Natsu, pero era todo lo contrario, Gajeel tan solo estaba celoso y no quería que nadie se acercara a su "Enana", ambos entraron al cuarto y se encontraron con una exhausta Wendy y con una molesta Charle ignorando las "insinuaciones" de Happy-

_Oh Levy-san, Gajeel-san y... ¿Natsu-san? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-_pregunto la Marvell mientras se acercaba a los chicos-

_Solo lo dormimos, debe estar por despertar-_respondió Levy con una sonrisa- _¿Cómo se encuentra Lucy? _

_Bien, logré quitarle la mayor parte del veneno, debería despertar en un rato, la fiebre bajó y quedó como un 10% del veneno en su cuerpo, cuando recupere parte de mi poder mágico continuare sanándola, pero... si no hubieran bajado la fiebre y no hubiese ido Happy a buscarnos, Lucy-san no... hubiese corrido con la misma suerte -_el doctor se retiró para dejar al grupo conversar tranquilamente-

_¡AAAAAAAGH! ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?-_ al parecer el efecto de el hechizo desapareció y por el grito que dio logró asustar a la pequeña Wendy y a Levy, Gajeel por su parte lo golpeó en la cabeza-¡Auch!-Natsu fijó su vista en Lucy y se sintió aliviado de verla respirar con normalidad, al parecer Wendy hizo un excelente trabajo- ¡Lucy!- se lanzó de el hombro de Gajeel y fue a abrazarla con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, estaba feliz de que no ocurriera nada con ella, ya que no la veía en 3 largos meses y en el tiempo en que se re-encontraron no pudieron hablarse con normalidad, peor aun "gracias" a que ella fue a verificar si él no tenia ninguna herida salió lastimada- ¿Eh?- sintió como Lucy se movía levemente, y abría sus achocolatados ojos lentamente-

_N-Natsu...-_susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que se encontraba, se giró, aun sin separar el abrazo de Natsu- _Chicos... ¿Dónde estoy?-_preguntó con su tono de voz normal, cosa que demostraba que estaba mejorando-

_En el hospital Lu-chan, luego te explicaremos, por ahora hay "cosas" más importantes que arreglar- _dijo mirando a Natsu, Lucy se sonrojó y Levy sacaba a "rastras" a Gajeel, Wendy, Charle y Happy-_ los dejamos solos-_cerró la puerta y luego se formó un largo e incomodo silencio-

_Etto... Lucy no sabes cuanto te extrañe, desde que te fuiste no he hecho misiones con el equipo, me sentía demasiado solo...-_La Heartfilia se enterneció y sonrojó con las palabras que le decía su amigo, bueno la chica hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que los sentimientos hacia Natsu no era de amistad, ella quería algo más, pero al parecer él no compartía esos sentimientos, ella estaba enamorada de Natsu, sí, ese chico desastroso, hiperactivo, infantil, molesto, a fin de cuentas él siempre estuvo para ella-_y-yo... estoy muy feliz de volver a verte-_Lentamente Natsu se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a los labios de Lucy, la cual no parecía rechazarlo ya que ni siquiera se movía, él gracias a la ayuda de Mirajane se dio cuenta de que era lo que sentía por Lucy, fue como a las semanas de que su amiga partió de viaje…-

_ ~~Flash Back~~_

Natsu se encontraba acostado en la barra, una sonriente Mirajane se le acercó para preguntarle si le ocurría algo, llevaban aproximadamente 2 semanas sin la Heartfilia ni la McGarden, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Natsu fue el que más sufrió con la ida de su amiga, era normal que estuviera en ese estado, pero aun así no perdía nada con preguntar

_Are Are Natsu, ¿Ocurre algo?_

_¿Eh? Ah Mira, es que... me siento extraño_

_¿Extraño? Cuéntame, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte_

_Mmmm desde que se fue Lucy yo... por así decirlo me siento vacío, extraño su sonrisa, su aroma, su todo...-_al parecer él se había perdido en sus pensamientos-

_Ahhh ya sé que es lo que te ocurre Natsu-_Mira sonrió levemente, a veces Natsu podía ser muy inocente-

_¿¡Enserio!?_

_¡Sí, tú estás enamorado de Lucy!_

_¿E-Enamorado?-_Natsu se sonrojó notoriamente, él sabía gracias a una charla que les dio Makarov, lo que significaba estar enamorado, debía admitirlo, él estaba enamorado de su amiga, tampoco era tan infantil como todos pensaban, él ya era un "hombre"-_T-Tienes razón Mira..._

Mirajane sonrió, ella hace mucho tiempo intentaba juntar a los dos magos pero ambos parecían ser muy necios, todos los planes que ideo nunca resultaban, por culpa de que siempre alguien les interrumpía, pero ahora estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de que por fin ellos podrían estar juntos

_ ~~Fin Flash Back~~_

_Lucy yo...-_pronunció el Dragneel mientras cada vez más se acortaba la distancia de ambos, logrando así sentir la respiración de el otro, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez muy feliz, luego ella sintió los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos, el beso era inexperto y dulce, con eso se transmitían todo el cariño que tenían ambos, pero…-

_¡Lu-chan!-_Gritó la McGarden entrando junto a Gajeel a la habitación, ambos chicos se separaron inmediatamente completamente sonrojados, Natsu estaba muy nervioso al igual que Lucy, Levy y Gajeel les miraban extrañados por la actitud de ambos-_El doctor dijo que podemos retirarnos, asique levántate y nos vamos inmediatamente-_

_Salamander y yo iremos a ayudar a los chicos, ustedes se irán junto con la Enana, Wendy, Charle y Happy-_Agregó Gajeel, a Lucy no le agradó esa idea, ella quería estar ahí junto a Natsu, ella lo miró y él le daba una mirada suplicante, al parecer también quería que estuviera segura, pero si iba solo sería un estorbo, a menos que…-

_No, yo quiero ir con ustedes prometo no estorbar_

_Ah-_suspiró-_mira, la ciudad más cercana queda a unos 2kilometros de acá, alrededor de 30minutos, lograrán tomar un tren y se irán inmediatamente al gremio, allá Wendy te sanará y te tendrán a salvo por si cualquier cosa ocurre mientras no estamos ¿entendido?-_le explicó Gajeel, mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza, no le quedo otra que utilizar el plan B-_Enana, tú sabes que hacer-_Levy se acercó a Lucy e hizo lo mismo que con Natsu, la durmió, al principio soportó unos segundos pero luego cayó en los brazos de Natsu, éste se la encargó a Happy y pidió un momento a solas con Lucy, Levy se sonrojó y luego nuevamente sacó a todos de la habitación-

_Lucy...Te amo-_luego le depositó un corto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación con Lucy en sus brazos, al igual que sus amigos, caminaron hacia la puerta del hospital y para sorpresa de todos se encontraba Lily esperándolos, éste los saludo y luego se separaron, Natsu le entregó a Happy "su" Lucy, Gajeel le encargó a Lily cuidar a la "Enana", luego ambos dragon slayers se fueron dirección a la batalla-

_Lucy pesa bastante-_se quejó Happy mientras sacaba sus alas y cargaba a su inconsciente amiga, Charle hizo lo mismo pero con Wendy y Lily con Levy, empezaron a volar, era mucho más rápido que caminar-

_Mmm tal vez lleguemos antes a la estación de trenes, pero aun así me pregunto... si querían a Lu-chan ¿Por qué en ese momento en pudieron llevársela, no lo hicieron?, no será que necesitan otra cosa aparte de a una maga celestial...-_Nada parecía encajar, primero necesitaban a su amiga y luego casi la matan, algo no iba bien ahí, pero solo se lo dejaría a sus amigos, ellos sabrían que hacer-

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gajeel estaban llegando a la pelea, lo primero que vieron fue a Erza peleando amenamente con Minerva, ambas se veían cansadas, luego a Gray, se veía mas exhausto que Rogue, también vieron a 2 figuras extras, una reconocieron como a Sting pero el otro era un completo extraño

_Sting... sigamos con nuestra pelea-_Natsu encendió sus puños mientras Sting lo miraba desafiante-

_Rogue, lo mismo va para ti, ¡Gray!_ _Yo peleare con él-_Gray bufó quería seguir peleando pero su poder mágico se estaba agotando-_Gee hee_

_Te lo encargo Gajeel-_Luego se fue dirección a unos arboles y se acomodó en ellos para descansar y así recuperar un poco de poder mágico-

.

.

.

Continuara~

Capitulo 5 Fin

Nee este capitulo se hizo muy largo e.e no lo podía cortar xD, fue terrible, cada vez que tenia una idea (que siempre era cuando estaba en el colegio) llegaba mi profesor y no podía escribirla D:! fue TERRIBLE, tuve un bloqueo mental, YO!, siendo que tengo mucha, diría DEMASIADA imaginación e.e les gusto el GaLe indirecto? xD, Gajeel celoso*-*, ah y el NaLu? No sabia como hacer un ambiente más romántico y quería que fuera luego que se demostraran su amor*-*! Nee Natsu aun no le pide a Lucy que sea su novia :3!. Que horror! D: el próximo capitulo tendré que hacerlo mas largo D: el problema es que lo mas posible es que sea mas corto que este e.e jojo Erza vs Minerva, Gray vs Rufus, Natsu vs Sting, Gajeel vs Rogue ¿Qué pasará?, pensaba que cuando termine este, si estoy en vacaciones podria hacer un fic escolar (hey D: hace como 1 año que quiero hacer uno:c) y podria tambien hacer una colección de one-shots c:

_Review? Les gusto este cap? : me esforcé D: de verdad intente hacerlo lo mejor posible t-t Sayonara, no olviden comentar c: se los agradecería, buuuh ahora tengo que ir a estudiar matemáticas t-t._


End file.
